Eruri- Drabbles
by NamineMuto
Summary: A few intimate moments in the lives of Corporal Levi and his beloved Erwin!
1. Chapter 1

"Midnight"

 _Knock, knock._ Erwin yawned and brushed a few strands of his messed up hair away from his face. "Who is it?" he said loudly- though he already knew who it was. Only one person ever came to his room this late at night.

"Me- Levi," came the soft but audible answer. Erwin slowly opened his eyes and sat up, yawning again. "Come on in." The door opened silently, and the Commander watched the small silhouette of Levi enter, closing the door behind him. "I had that dream again," he whispered. "Can I stay with you?" Erwin threw the blankets torwards the end of the bed and smiled, though he knew Levi wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. "Of course."

Levi quickly made his way to his superior's side, bare feet patting the ground quietly. He hopped up on the bed and lay down, Erwin pulling the blanket back up to cover the both of them and laying down as well. The ravenette pressed himself closer to the blond, putting his ear to the man's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat.

"I kept seeing Isabel's head fall to the ground, over and over again," Levi said shakily. "Pleaser don't die, 'cause there's no one else I can sleep with if I have bad dreams about it." Erwin rested his chin atop the other's head, breathing in his scent, and wrapped his arms around Levi's now-fragile frame.

"Don't worry- I'm not going anywhere," Erwin softly reassured him. Levi looked up at him, and Erwin looked down and kissed him sweetly on the lips for a moment before pulling away. "I love you too much to do that," he said, and rested his head against his inferior's, noses almost touching.

For the first time in a long time, Levi smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dawn"

Erwin yawned widely, lazily blinking his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. He turned to look beside him at the man that lay there. He grined. Levi had one hand in Erwin's, their fingers intertwined, and his cheek against Erwin's chest, his head rising and falling with Erwin's every breath. The ravenette's face held a look of peace- the man had not carried this expression too often. The way his slightly ruffled dark hair fell over his face, the tiny smile that played on his soft, sweet lips... beautiful.

Erwin glanced out the barely-open window; the birds were beginning to fly, his signal to get up himself. Thought he hated to wake Levi from a much-deserved sleep, the large man gently shook the smaller's shoulders. Levi's brows knitted together, and a string of unintelligible grumbles escaped his mouth. He jerked the blankets to cover his head, then settled again. For a moment, Erwinhad a mind to leave Levi there to rest, and tell the rest of the soldiers that Levi really wasn't feeling well today. He decided against it: Levi would end up cooped up in the room all day, which would be hell in and of itself.

Trying again to rouse Levi, Erwin pushed him half-way out of the bed, catching him before he hit the ground and pulling him back torwards himself. He smirked as Levi flailed around, but the other soldier was not amused. He now wore his usual scowl, and Erwin couldn't help but say "Well, good mornig beautiful!" to which Levi covered his head again, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"You're lucky you're _you_ , or you'd be covered in bruises," the shorter man mumbled, but Erwin just laughed and ruffled the Corporal's hair playfully. "Come on Levi, we've got a full day ahead of us!" "Oh, joy..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Noon"

"Erwin." The Commander looked up from his work. "Yes?" "I' taking a break trying to train Jaeger. His Titan doesn't listen very well," Levi said irritably. Erwin smiled. "So you came running to me." "Only because he _chased_ me!" Erwin raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "And... I guess I just... wanted to see you. Levi shut the office door quietly, turning the lock, ice-blue eyes focused on the other's face.

He silently strode to his Commander's side, never once breaking eye-contact. Upon reaching his destination, he swiftly planted himself sideways across Erwin's lap, his hands on the larger man's shoulders, still gazing into his eyes. "erwin..." he mumbled. Erwin dropped the he was holding and put one hand on Levi's waist, the other gently stroking his hair. "Levi.." the blond whispered back. For a few more moments, the two were silent, holding eachother.

Suddenly Erwin spoke, killing the silence in the room. "Levi?" "Yeah, what is it? "I love you..." "S-shut up..." Levi had a light blush on his face, much like earlier in the morning. "What?" Erwin asked, confused. "You're always saying dumb shit like that..." "It;s not dumb, and it's true. Why don't you say it to me?" "Because you already know it." A mischevious smile found it's way to Erwin's lips.

"No I don't," he replied, suprising Levi a little. "And I'll never know unless you tell me." Levi looked away. "D-damn you, Erwin," he cursed. Erwin shoved Levi off him, a hurt expression donnig his face. The Corporal sat on the ground, glaring at him. "You're breaking my heart, Levi," the Commander pouted, clutching his chest as if in actual pain. Levi grit his teeth. "Fine...I...I...l-love you," he ground out, then gasped as he was suddenly swept into the air with a beaming Erwin nuzzling his neck. He sighed, and held on for dear life; if he fell from Erwin's monstrous height, he'd probably die.


End file.
